Bundled optical fibers are often maintained in a close-pack configuration within a metal sheathing known as a loose tube buffer. In order to make connections to individual ones of the optical fibers, the loose tube buffer must be partially cut or stripped away to expose the optical fibers. Each of the individually exposed fibers is then protected with what is known in the art as fan-out tubing. Typical fan-out tubing consists of a rugged inner tube (for receiving the optical fiber) surrounded by strength member (e.g., stranded metal or Kevlar wire) and an outer jacket (e.g., PVC material). It is desirable to protect each of the optical fibers in the transition from loose tube buffer to fan-out tubing.